Records of the Heart
by Solitaryrose
Summary: An AU medieval Hikaru x Eagle fic (and even though Lantis pops up in the later chapters, it's still Eagle x Hikaru) with a plot similar to Rayearth2's... but with odd twists!
1. The Ace of Swords

Records of the Heart  
Chapter 1: The Ace of Swords  
  
Was time ever kind? Did the heart always follow the mind's rule? Fate... it is a dangerous thing. Don't ever try to control it. Don't. It will thwart you, no matter what you do. You are only the slave. Listen to it. Follow it. Give suggestions; speak, o curious one! Whatever you like you may do... but always listen to it. And yield.  
  
*****  
  
"Ho, there! Alabaster, halt!" Giving the worn leather reins in his hand a tug, the pale, mysterious stranger issued a quiet command to his lean white stallion. Shidou Hikaru peeked out from behind a half-closed wooden shutter. Her flyaway, flaming, crimson hair whipped about her as a breeze picked up and a storm threatened to drop a visit. Silent, she gazed with youthful interest at the handsome young man. He was of slim build, strong-looking yet not bulky at all. Tall, too, he stood straight and determined. Thin hair, so pale it appeared to be white, graced his head. It was short and ended nearly at the bottom of his ears. Shining golden eyes flashed out unwaveringly at his surroundings and at those who were staring at him. So serious he seemed that Hikaru had the feeling that he was a stern miser. But that moment was fleeting, for the young man suddenly smiled. It was a warm, generous smile that displayed a happy, almost softhearted interior. Hikaru couldn't help but give off a grin herself.   
  
"What brings you here, traveler?" The owner of the inn, a portly, bearded man, inquired of the new arrival. "On a day such as this, what could one such as yourself be doing here? And who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important. What you need to know is the fact that I would like to stay at your inn for two days. I have important business to attend to. Is that all right?" With a kindly voice and the matching expression on his face, the visitor answered the owner's question bluntly.   
  
"Of course, of course!" He quickly ushered the stranger inside before commanding a scrawny stable boy to attend to Alabaster.   
  
Hikaru smiled. She liked the new arrival. Thus, after tossing on a soft leather tunic that was of a deep auburn-russet color decorated with simple gold buttons, pulling on a pair of matching breeches, and a loose, stark white blouse, she rushed downstairs for breakfast... and for a better look at the young man.  
  
"You look like a lad," a squat, stout young boy remarked upon seeing Hikaru fly down the steep oaken stairs. "Are you really a lass?"   
  
"Yes, I'm a lass, Aki," Hikaru laughed before grabbing a steaming roll from a woven basket on the table nearest her. "I may look like a lad, but in fact I'm a lass!"  
  
"Well, why don't you dress like all the other ladies your age?"  
  
"I may be sixteen winters old, but that still doesn't mean I must wear ball gowns like the rest of them! Besides, this attire is suitable for my mission."  
  
"Mission...?!"  
  
"Yes, mission, Aki. But it's private, sorry." By then Hikaru was nearly finished with her food. To her disappointment, she had not caught a sight of the handsome young stranger anywhere while she ate. She was nearly about to leave for her rooms again when a flash of white hair, a large, elaborate brocaded dove-colored overcoat, and black leather boots regained her sharp attention.   
"Excuse me, sir? Excuse me?" Hikaru ran towards the man, who had appeared not to see her. She bumped into several others before reaching him. "I'm Shidou Hikaru!" Offering him her hand, a warm and congenial smile broke out across her face. "I'd like to get to know you, sir."  
  
"Why, I am honored by your attention, miss." With that, he bent down towards her and kissed her hand. Hikaru blushed. "I am Eagle."  
  
"Eagle..." Hikaru was a bit perplexed. She was so positive that she had heard the name somewhere... "Well, may I ask what brings you here?"  
  
Eagle offered no answer, but a question in return. "Would you tell me what brings a lone girl like yourself here?"  
  
"Er... it's quite private... a mission, to put it in simplest terms."  
  
"I as well."   
  
Silence stretched out between the two of them as each waited for the other to speak. Finally, Hikaru said, "Well, Eagle, sir, I shall be going now. I have charts to do."  
  
"Charts?" Eagle echoed. "You are rather young, if you do not mind my saying so. You seem to me a lass with many talents."  
  
"Well... I have maps to check and charts to calculate. They're necessary for me to get to my destination, Cephiro Palace." Immediately Hikaru placed her hands over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said.  
  
"It's all right. Don't worry about it. I am going there as well."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to leave you, Hikaru, miss, but I must be getting back. I have messages to write." He gave a deep bow before he left. Hikaru watched after him curiously. He's an interesting one, she thought.   
  
*****  
  
"Umi! I am so pleased to see that you have arrived!" A short man with sharp lavender hair rushed forward to receive a slender, lovely female on a jet-black mare. His long, silvery silk cloak whipped about him as the wind danced violently. "What an awful wind! I'm surprised to see that you were even able to reach here so soon. Neither Fuu nor Hikaru have arrived yet."   
  
"Clef, you wouldn't believe what I had to endure! Bandits, thieves, rogues, and all those other ruffians alike! I encountered so many of them I'm ready to collapse. Thank God you and Mokona gave me magic." Umi tiredly slid down from her horse and handed the frosty white reins to a groom who was by her side immediately. "Do attend to Twilight, would you?" She then slowly followed Clef into a large palace that was so beautiful and extraordinary it was a masterpiece of architecture.  
  
"Welcome to Cephiro Palace, Umi." Umi looked around quickly for the speaker. It certainly wasn't Clef. Then she saw him.  
  
"Do you like it?" A tall, thin young man dressed in an outfit of forest green with large, thin chestnut-brown bangs covering his eyes stepped from the shadows into the light of the bright ocher torches. Rushing forward to embrace him, Umi gasped with sudden ecstasy and energy, "Ascot!!!"  
  
"I knew you'd come, Umi," Ascot murmured into Umi's ear as the two of them held each other close. "I knew you would come to help us."   
  
Author's note: In tarot cards, the ace of air symbolizes "beginnings, the arrival of something new and untempered" and "the mind and intellect, communicating, and conflict". See how it blends with this chapter?  
  
My 2nd MKR fic... I wonder how you peeps like it... and don't get all complainy with me - "You've changed nearly everything" and the sort... IT'S AN AU FIC!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE DIFFERENCES! Sorry, I know none of you are this dumb... ^_^; I just wanted to prove a point. So... reviews? I'd like constructive criticism - but please don't flame me.   



	2. The Magician

Records of the Heart  
Chapter 2: The Magician  
  
Was Fate ever kind? Did the heart always follow the mind's rule? Fate... it is a dangerous thing. Don't ever try to control it. Don't. It will thwart you, no matter what you do. You are only the slave. Listen to it. Follow it. Give suggestions; speak, o curious one! Whatever you like you may do... but always listen to it. And yield.  
  
*****  
  
"Blinding Winds!" The blonde maiden jabbed her finger towards a group of slithering, spiked lime-colored creatures ferociously. Within seconds, an emerald ribbon of air had blinded the five loathsome monsters that originally blocked her way. Prudently pushing her large, round spectacles up the bridge of her nose so that they were level to her eyes again, she sighed wearily. After hesitating for a few seconds, she flicked the coffee-toned reins of her horse and continued on her way.   
  
She did not get far before a heavy sheet of freezing rain shot down from the tumultuous sky.   
  
"Oh no... I'll never be able to arrive on time if this keeps up," she murmured as she furrowed her brows. Quickly she headed for the nearest inn.   
  
The maiden would have been lost if not for her heart, which could lead her to Cephiro Castle better than her compass could.   
  
"I am so sorry, Umi, Hikaru, and Ferio. I'm going to be late." Those were the last words uttered from her tired mouth before she collapsed upon her horse from fatigue.   
  
*****  
  
Hikaru beamed up at the slate-gray morning. No sun was about. Aki stared at Hikaru in complete confusion, inquiring, "Whatever are you so joyous about? There's no sun, no rainbow, no nothing. There's just an abundance of bothersome clouds! And a heap of fog!!! If you plan to set out today, there's absolutely NOTHING to be pleased about!" With her signature bright, contagious happy grin, Hikaru answered the boy's question lightheartedly. "Why, I'm not in the least bit worried about the weather! I'm excited to set out on my quest!"   
  
All she received was a raise of the eyebrows and a blank stare. Hikaru was about to make the comment that the quest was for the good of the country when she heard the innkeeper's adolescent daughter cry a fervent, tearful "goodbye". Comprehending who the "goodbye" was intended for, she hurriedly leapt for the front entrance. She shoved it aside briskly while simultaneously smashing a poor soul's face.   
  
"Eagle! Eagle!" She called out, cupping her hands about her cheerful mouth. Strangely, she didn't notice the innkeeper's redhead daughter glaring at her as if she abhorred her like a farmer detests a bird that eats his crops. Upon hearing the girl's holler, Eagle turned his head around to watch as Hikaru waved to him, yelling, "I wish you luck on your journey! Godspeed!"  
  
"I wish the same to you on your quest as well, Hikaru, miss," Eagle replied, smiling congenially. He gave her a small wave, one that was slight but still held a lot of meaning. The flame-haired sixteen-year-old watched after him even as his profile disappeared into the mist.   
  
"I wonder what he's up to..." Hikaru murmured quietly. Unfortunately, the redhead standing behind her owned extremely sharp ears. She laughed sharply, giggling, "I know. And you don't."  
  
"Well, would you like to share some information?" A bit ruffled by the girl's careless, inane attitude, the normally positive sixteen-year-old gave an involuntary frown. "If it doesn't take up too much of your precious time, that is," she quickly added afterwards.  
  
"Why must I share such trivial news with one such as you? Father and I don't even know who you are or where you come from, except 'from a different country'. We know your odd name, but that isn't important at all. Aki has a name like that. Speaking of Aki, he and all the others here wonder about you. You never share anything with us. Do you believe us to be below you?" The girl sneered angrily. "You don't even know much about us. I don't suppose you know my name, do you, Hikaru?" Even as she emphasized "Hikaru" with a contemptuous tone, Hikaru stiffened and creased her brows irritably. She had never encountered a person like this girl up until now.  
  
"Yes, I do indeed know your name. It is Lilane, is it not?"   
  
"Oh, yes, but are you knowledgeable about any more than that much of information? Do you know anything more about the rest of us? Do we know anything about YOU?  
  
"Lilane... I really should not... it would spoil things... you shall find out yourself, in due time."   
  
"Trying to sound reasonable, are you, HIKARU?"   
  
Hikaru could truly stand no more. Lilane was being a bothersome, stupid, mindless fool who couldn't comprehend, nor did she want to comprehend, the seriousness of Hikaru's mission. Just like the rest of them. Just like the rest of the people in the inn. They were all ignorant people. Sharply she strode past the leering lass without saying a word. Hikaru was angry, but she didn't hate Lilane. She pitied her for being such a fool. If she, in truth, did hate Lilane, it was probable that she would have used fire-magic to silence the girl and teach her a quick lesson. But she didn't. She couldn't. Harming those weaker than she was something that Hikaru vowed never to sink down to.   
  
"You get back here, COWARD!" Lilane hollered at the top of her lungs with clenched fists. "Hikaru, backing down's no way to win a fight!"  
  
"I desire no fight with you, Lilane," Hikaru answered wearily without even sparing the hollering girl a glance. "Fighting never solves anything. I learned that last time..." A glazed, teary look came to Hikaru's crimson, thick-lashed eyes and Lilane was startled for a second. Was this the mysterious, joyous Hikaru whom nobody knew a thing about?  
  
"Oh?" Narrowing eyes that were the color of polished granite, Lilane could not help but question Hikaru. She received no spoken answer. The other female gave Lilane a look that would have made the most cold-hearted killer sniffle.   
  
"At least you could tell us something about yourself. Don't you have any talents or special skills?"   
  
Again, no reply.   
  
The silence was interminable. Neither said a word for a few seconds. Suddenly, Hikaru turned around sharply, and with a warm smile on her face, reached over to grasp Lilane's rough, calloused hand, saying, "Let us be friends for today. I shall leave tomorrow. I would like to have a companion to sit with during supper tonight." Lilane brusquely whipped her hand out from Hikaru's grip, snapping, "Do be polite to a real lady, Hikaru! Besides, I do not wish to sit anywhere near a stranger such as yourself! You may sit alone tonight!" With that, she gave a superior, feminine pout, and strolled away as if the exchange had never taken place.  
  
"I may wear breeches, but that does not mean I am a male! I am still a lass, Lilane!" Hikaru furiously planted her hands on her hips and scowled. "How rude!"  
  
"Monster! Monster! All females and children, rush into the inn! All able-bodied males, choose a weapon and stand your ground!" A voice cried out. Everybody, taken by surprise, panicked and ran about in opposite directions. Hikaru was the only one who kept a level head. She rushed inside the inn to her room in order to retrieve her sword. Originally she had planned on hiding the fact that she was a Legendary Magic Knight of Cephiro, but this occasion was an exception. Fate can never be thwarted... I have no choice but to do this, she thought glumly.  
  
As the men gathered in a clumsy circle around the scaly maroon creature, their faces ashen, a maiden's call could be heard from behind.   
  
"Fire arrow!!!!"  
  
Everyone was taken by surprise as a flaming arrow, with incomprehensible speed, struck the creature and engulfed it, immediately reducing it to nothing but a pile of heated ashes.   
  
"Dear me... Hikaru??" Aki had his mouth open in a gape to show his astonishment. The others had the same exact expression. "Who... are... you?"  
  
Author's note: The reason I chose the name "The Magician" for the name of this chapter was because, in tarot cards, the magician symbolizes "New opportunities to shine and show off skills". And since Hikaru destroyed the monster terrorizing the inn... the appearance of the monster gave Hikaru a chance to show her skill. Not that she WANTED to (in this fic, that is), though...  
  
Is it enjoyable? Worse than the first chapter? Better? Feedback, please!  



End file.
